Holding On
by smile-clarenet
Summary: Sequel to Staying Strong: While Doc is left fighting for his life after the last storm in Radiator Springs, Lightning is struggling on the track and in desperate need of Doc's advice.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well, here we are. The sequel to Staying Strong. I have to warn you, the first few chapters aren't happy. I'm working on chapter 9 at the moment, and it's still depressing. It's likely to total 17 chapters overall, 18 at a push. I'm having to take a lot of things out of this one from the original, so it might be a bit shorter. The only thing I can say at the moment is have the tissues handy, maybe not for the first few chapters...but it's highly likely they'll be needed in a bit (particularly if Doc is one of your favourite characters).

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Cars. I do however own Jason Brooke, Skye Armstrong and Alissa Armstrong._

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 1**

A solitary figure sat atop the cliff gazing absently into the beautiful valley below. The sunlight glinted merrily on the small town, mocking the glum mood of the residents within.

Sheriff stared at the tiny rock formation in the centre of the dirt track. Over the last few days he had spent most of time at the currently empty Wheel Well motel; the atmosphere in the town was too much for him to bear, and he found he desperately needed the time alone.

Only four days had gone by since they were forced to evacuate the town for the third time that year, each evacuation for the same reason; tornados. While the latest hadn't done nearly so much damage as the first (the second missed the town altogether), it was considerably worse emotionally. Admittedly, when the first one had hit, four of them were missing, but the town had needed repairing and rebuilding that time, a distraction great enough for them to notice the missing four so much. This time though, all but one escaped. For the last four days, nobody had seen Doc.

They were all affected by it, but one car more than the others. While Skye was among the cars that escaped, she also shared a close bond with Doc; she was his only daughter, and all the more dependant on him since losing her mother two years previously. Sheriff knew Sally had been to visit the young Daewoo a few times, but the news she came back with was never good. At least after the first tornado, when Doc was missing then as well, they found before calling Skye.

With a heavy sigh, Sheriff headed back to the town and his friends. He needed to make a phone call to an old friend, and a car that had lived in Radiator Springs for some years.

* * *

Lightning too was sitting outside of the town. He had gone to Willy's Butte earlier in the day to do some training, but when he got there he found he couldn't face training alone. Strip and Lynda Weathers were in Phoenix, trying to sort out a few things for Lightning and Sally's upcoming wedding. Lightning wasn't sure he wanted to go ahead with the wedding just yet; he wanted Doc to be there. He wasn't even sure he wanted to race on Sunday, or if there was much of a point in going without a crew chief.

"Hey, Stickers." Sally appeared at his side. "Do you want to take a drive?"

Lightning shrugged. He didn't really know what h wanted to do.

"Anywhere in particular?" He asked, though not feeling remotely curious.

"Sheriff asked me to go to Kingston to meet Jason Brooke."

Sally had met Jason a few years ago, after Doc had called him in to help Skye, who was very sick at the time. For Lightning though, knowing Jason only went back a few months to the first tornado, when Sheriff had called the old doctor back.

"Sure, I'll come. It's away from here." He didn't need to say any more on the subject, they both knew what he meant.

* * *

Jason studied the town slowly. In the few years since he'd been away it had changed little. Lightning's presence in the town appeared to have little effect on it. The doctor hadn't pictured returning to his old home in this way again. He wanted to come back to happier times, not when he was needed to take up medical duties there again because a friend had gone missing.

When Sheriff called him earlier, he agreed to return for as long as he was needed, and was pleasantly surprised when the young racecar and his fiancée met him part way back to the town. They gave him a further update on the situation, including a warning about the gloomy atmosphere.

"I can cope. I've been through some rough times before." He muttered, heading for Doc's clinic. It was true that the atmosphere was miserable, and until they got some news on Doc, good or bad, it looked likely to stay that way.

The clinic had grown a little since he'd last seen it. There was now an annex joining the clinic and garage together, and the garage itself seemed to have been expanded as well. The main clinic looked pretty much the same inside, the annex going along a very similar décor. The main difference was the much tidier garage, now transformed into a small home for two vehicles.

The equipment in the clinic was still laid out around the walls in an organized way, much as it had been before, though it looked like Doc was very behind on his paperwork. Jason drove over to the desk to examine the pile of papers, spotting an old photograph in the process. From the prominent place on the desk, he decided it was a much-treasured picture.

_Wow, Doc looks young,_ he thought, studying the image, _I wonder who the AMC is?_

Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A small, silver car had appeared in the doorway to the annex. The moment she saw him watching her, she retreated into the shadows, letting the doors swing shut behind her. He was trying to decide whether or not to follow her when the main doors opened, revealing a pale blue Porsche.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I kind of assumed you went with Sheriff."

"I wanted to check on supplies."

"Oh. I'll leave you to it then." Sally drove across the room and into the annex.

Jason watched her go curiously, wondering what she was doing back there. He didn't have to wait long to find out. She was back a little over ten minutes later looking troubled about something.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm a bit worried about Skye is all."

"I think I saw her a few minutes ago. She seemed quite shy."

"She isn't usually like that." Sally laughed lightly. "She's really quiet fiery."

"She's been quiet whenever I've seen her."

"What can you expect after what she's been through? She's really missing Doc. All she's done since we got back is hide in there, and she won't talk to any of the others. It's not like her."

* * *

Skye looked up at the window. She kept the curtains closed all day, preferring not to see the sunlight. She appreciated Sally visiting her, and the few minutes when they would talk, but Sally wasn't the car she wanted to see. Her thoughts drifted to the old car in the clinic. She'd seen him before; once when she was sick, and again in LA. Her father had told her he was an old friend from many years ago, and a doctor as well.

She crept back to the doors into the clinic and peeked through a small gap. There was nobody there. She scuttled across the room to the door leading to the street and peered into the darkness. They were all at the café, including the doctor that had been by Doc's desk earlier.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The AMC is Skye's mother, for the record. There's a brief description of her appearance in Per Chance, though that was a few stories back.

The next installment of the story is coming up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own Cars. Still own Skye Armstrong._

**Warning: Possible need of tissues.**

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 2**

The sunlight stung his eyes, forcing him to keep them tightly closed. His body ached all over from recent injuries. He wasn't sure how much time had elapsed, for the days had all merged into one, with hours of light and hours of darkness. Nothing made much sense to him any more. He'd been sitting in the dirt for what felt like months, with no relief from the pain. He could remember nothing _but_ pain from the last few days, nothing to say how he became so injured, or where he was when it happened. None of it would come to him.

_Sound the bugle now – play it just for me_

_As the seasons change – remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on – I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left – just an empty heart_

And so he sat there, trying not to think of the pain, or of the incredible loneliness, or of the desolation that filled his body and mind. Twin clean streaks ran down his hood from many shed tears. They carved tracks in the dust that covered him hood to bumper. His once bright paintwork was faded under a thick layer of the dry dirt, and his once shiny bumper was dull and scratched.

In the long hours of the night, he would shiver uncontrollably, longing for the warmth the light brought with it, and then in the slow passing hours of light, he wanted shade and the coolness the evening brought with it.

_I'm a soldier – wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me – lead me away_

_Or leave me lying here_

Darkness came again, signalling the end of another day. This was the hardest time for him, as he waited for dawn to arrive and another day of suffering to pass. The temperature dropped rapidly, reducing him to his painfully shivering state from the cold air and fever from the infection, leaving him thinking of the warmth the sun provided. At night only one thought occupied his mind as he slept fitfully. He had to make it back to his daughter, tell her it would be OK, see her grow into the lady he could see within her.

The single train of thought of his daughter kept him sane. He had to remain strong for her, though he didn't know where she was, or even if she had survived the storm. He didn't know how many of his friends would be awaiting his return, assuming he did return.

Sometimes his thoughts slipped, and he thought of what might happen if he didn't make it out alive … or if he did, and she hadn't … at times like that his desperation reached a high, and his confidence found a new level of low. Those were the times he wanted most to give up, stop fighting and let nature take its course. Yet something stopped him from giving up completely.

_Sound the bugle now – tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know – that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light I fear that I will – stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down – decide not to go on_

Then finally he heard a car engine in the distance. He knew it could well be his mind playing tricks on him, because it was the one sound he wanted to hear above anything else, but it was getting louder and coming closer. He wanted to call out to whoever was there, he wanted them to know he was there, but lack of liquid had long removed the ability to whisper, let alone shout. He tried to raise a cloud of dust, but sharp pain shot down his side and along his undercarriage, quickly stopping any movement.

_Please let them find me. I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting on my own._ He prayed for what felt like the millionth time since waking. _I don't want to die out here alone … I have to tell my daughter how much I love her. _Desperation flared, something he had almost forgotten about. It was a long time she he'd felt this determined.

_Then from on high – somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls – remember who you are_

_If you lose yourself – your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight – remember who you are_

"Daddy?"

_Skye … thank the Lord she's OK!_

He tried to look at her, to see her pretty face, but the light was still too bright for his eyes. Forced to shut them against the blinding brightness, instead he had to call upon his other senses.

"Oh, daddy, I've been so scared!"

He sensed her beside him. She leaned against him gently, comforting him and removing some of the loneliness he had endured for so long. Finally he had something to take his mind off the excruciating pain.

"Skye." He managed the faintest of whispers.

"It'll be OK, daddy. I'm going to help you."

"Don't … leave … me." He begged. "Please … stay."

"I won't leave you, dad. I promise you I won't." Her reply was almost incoherent with emotion. "I'm not going anywhere."

_Yeah, you're a soldier now – fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more_

_Yeah, that's worth fighting for._

* * *

**Author's Note: **The song used in this chapter is from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. It suited the chapter nicely when I was writing it. It's called Sound The Bugle, and it's sung by Bryan Adams.

I'm not sure how much of this will get update through November, due to my taking part in NaNoWriMo for the third year in a row, but I will do my best to get a few more chapters up between now and December (after this update I mean).


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1_

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 3**

Skye stayed faithfully by Doc's side that night, but she knew he was slowly getting worse, and without treatment he wouldn't make it. The only way to help him was to get help from the town, unless she could find some way of getting him home without causing more damage.

When she had found him it was getting dark, but now in the early morning light she got a better look at him. There were many cuts and grazes along his body, some quite large. A few were shallow, but most were deep, though no longer leaking fluid. She saw him move slightly as he woke with a deep groan.

"Skye?"

His voice was still a hoarse rasp, but calmer now.

"I'm here, dad."

He turned towards her, not trying to open his eyes. She could tell last night it was too painful for him.

"You're a good girl, Skye."

She winced at the sound of his voice, wondering when he'd last had something to drink.

"You need help." She sniffed slightly. "I have to go for help. I'll have to leave you for a while."

"Skye …"

"It's the only way. It's not far back to the town, and your doctor friend is there." She didn't let him argue, afraid she would never be able to go if he did.

"Be careful, sweetheart." He answered finally. "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Skye?" Sally pulled to a hurried stop outside the café.

She'd gone to see the young car every morning with breakfast since the storm, but she wasn't there that morning. The clinic and annex were empty, and the garage was about due for another clear out. Jason had taken up residence in a spare Cozy Cone for the time being.

"She's not there?" Lightning was surprised. He looked up from the gentle game with Hugh to see Sally's anxious face.

"No. She was really upset yesterday too."

Jason looked up at that news. "How bad was she?" He asked.

"I've seen her worse." Sally shook her hood.

"She's intelligent. She'll know what she's doing." Lightning tried to reassure her.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Skye bit her lip, trying desperately to stop the tears falling. She hated abandoning anyone that obviously needed help in some way, but somehow leaving her father in that situation seemed ten times worse.

"Hold on, daddy." She whispered as the town came into sight on the horizon.

When she reached the town it was just as thick with tension as it had been the night before when she'd left. She looked around the deserted streets, deciding the best place to go was Flo's café. None of them saw her approaching until she was right on top of them, though not everyone was there. Sally and Lightning were probably with their son, most likely in the new Racing Headquarters building. Lizzie was fast asleep in the corner, the sight drawing a small smile on Skye's face until she remembered why she was there. She quickly spotted the Chrysler. _He's a doctor too; he's the best one to help._ She drove up to him slowly.

"Hello there." He smiled at her, concern visible in his eyes.

"I – I need your help. I found my dad, but he's hurt."

"Let me just pay for this and get my medical kit, then you can show me where I can find him." He said, signalling to Flo that he was done.

Ten minutes later Skye was leading the green car back to her father. She kept her eyes on the ridge in the distance where she knew Doc was waiting. She didn't want to lose where she found him to begin with, and she was sure he wouldn't have gone far with the injuries he had. _I'm coming, daddy._ She called to him in her mind, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her, but finding it oddly reassuring at the same time.

* * *

Loneliness returned to Doc once more as he waited for his daughter to return. He knew she would do her best to be quick, but even so he had a feeling he was in for a long wait. He trusted her to find someone able to help him out of there. He let the weariness take over, giving in to the sleep that always hovered in the background.

"Doc?"

He blinked a few times, surprised he could open his eyes without the light hurting them. There was still the problem of not being able to see much though; everything around him was so badly blurred it was vague shapes and colour.

"What on earth happened to you?" There was a slight pause. "On second thoughts, don't answer that. I'm not sure I want to know."

"Jason?" The shape and colour of the car sitting in front of him seemed familiar.

"Yes."

"Where's Skye?"

"I'm here, daddy." Her soft voice reached him from nearby, though he couldn't see her.

He let out a slow breath. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Jason looked closely at his friend. He had a lot of injuries, some of which he could tell at a glance were infected. He knew he didn't want Doc driving anywhere, and besides, he didn't look like he _could_ drive far. He could see only one option.

"Skye." He called her over. "I need to get Doc back to the town, is there any way you can get in touch with Mack?"

She bit her lip slightly as she thought about it. "Do you have a phone on you?"

He shook his head. "I've never needed one before."

She looked at Doc, knowing what it was she had to do, but not really wanting to leave him for a second time, despite Jason's presence.

"I'm not going anywhere fast, sweetheart." Doc too saw the only option they had.

* * *

Lightning sat by the trailer with Sally. The time had come for him to leave town for the race at the weekend, and still he had no crew chief to accompany him. His pit crew would follow in a few days, which meant he could only hope they brought some good news with them.

"You'll phone me if you find Doc, won't you?"

"Of course. And if dad returns in time, I'll ask him to be your crew chief for as long as you need him. I'm sure he'll do it, even if it's for the rest of the season."

_The rest of the season … I hope Doc comes back before then. It's just not the same without him._

"Thanks, Sally." Lightning said, just managing not to give away what he was thinking.

"You just concentrate on your racing. We'll be watching."

"Come on, boss, you don't want to be late do you?" Mack called from the front.

Lightning kissed Sally lightly and reversed into the trailer. Every time he left the town, even when it was only for a few days, he missed it a lot. Being away from his friends was hard, especially when they were the first real friends he'd had in a long time. But worse than leaving his friends was leaving his family. He was always scared something would happen, and he wouldn't return to them.

The trailer was just disappearing into the distance when a small, silver Daewoo pulled up beside Sally.

"Chrysler." She muttered as the dust settled over them.

"I'm not Jason." Sally grinned. "I thought he was with you."

"He asked me to get Mack." Skye looked desperate.

"How come?" Sally's grin turned into a puzzled frown.

"I found dad, but we need to get him back to the surgery."

Sally turned to her, mouth hanging open. "You – you found Doc? That's great!"

"But we still need to get him back to the surgery somehow."

Sally thought carefully about the situation. Mack had gone with Lightning to the races, so he could practice before the race, but there was always Matt, the Dinoco trailer. Mr Tex was lending Matt to Strip and Lynda for an indefinite period. Matt was always willing to help, and had gone into the city with them in case they had to move something big.

"Leave it with me. I'll find some way to contact you when I've got something sorted. You should go back to Doc and Jason."

Skye nodded. "Thanks, Sally."

"It'll be OK, Skye. Doc's a tough guy." Sally called after Skye as the Daewoo began to drive back the way she had come.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for the time being. I'm actually doing this from work (run out of work to do today), and I'm leaving in ten minutes. There might be a few more chapters up later, depending on how much I get written tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know it's been a long time since I last updated. Not since last October or something - a couple of months. Simple reason - I was doing NaNoWriMo in November, while working at the same time, and since then I've struggled to write much at all, which is quite normal for me. To make up for the lateness, I'm giving you a three-chapter update.

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Cars. Skye Armstrong, Jason Brooke are mine, however. Ask me before you borrow - I don't bite!!_

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 4**

"They'll be relieved to know you've been found, Doc." Jason sat beside his friend in the shade created by the low ridge.

The sun was setting for another day, and the light rapidly fading from the sky. It wouldn't be long before night fell.

Doc said nothing. He'd been very quiet since Skye headed back to the town to get Mack. They didn't know she was too late, and was on her way back alone.

Jason knew Doc was in pain. He could see it quite clearly after all his years in the medical profession. In the silence he became aware of an engine in the distance. He went to the edge of the ridge and looked around. There was a dark shape on the horizon, but only one. He decided it wasn't Skye; she probably wouldn't return until the morning now. He turned when a ringing sound disturbed the evening. Doc jumped and winced. He'd completely forgotten about his phone. He switched it to its speaker function so Jason could hear as well.

"Hello?" He croaked.

"Doc! Are you OK? It's Sally. I've sorted out transport for getting you back here."

"What happened to Mack?" Jason asked.

"He's taken Lightning to the track … didn't Skye tell you?"

"We haven't seen her since she left to get Mack." Jason replied, glancing at Doc. He could see Doc was worried about his daughter, as well as suffering from infection and pain.

"Oh … well I phoned my dad. He said he'll be back as soon as possible, and send Matt out there for you."

"Right, thank you, Sally."

"I'll see you soon, hopefully."

"Hopefully." Doc whispered, cutting off the call.

* * *

Skye shivered as the rain beat down upon her. She lost the road in the darkness, and knew she wasn't anywhere near it now. She wondered what was happening with her father, and whether he was back in Radiator Springs yet. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, and she got a good look at where she was. _Hang on, that looks familiar! _The strange rock formation appeared through the gloom. Skye laughed with relief and turned around. _How on earth did I end up out here? It's in completely the wrong direction!_

She arrived back in Radiator Springs to a frantic Sally. She stopped and watched the Porsche pacing back and forth outside the surgery beside a light blue trailer.

"Sally!" She ran forwards.

Sally turned when she heard someone calling her name. "Skye! What happened to you? Jason and Doc were so worried when you didn't turn up."

"I got lost." Skye shouted above a rumble of thunder. "Where's dad?"

"Jason's in there with him …" Sally's voice trailed off as she glanced at the closed doors.

The two cars sat beside each other for the rest of the night, under the shelter of Flo's café. The other residents were yet to find out Doc had returned to them, though he wasn't in the best of conditions. Sally knew they would have to be told, and she had promised Lightning she would let him know too.

* * *

The storm gradually eased, finally stopping in the early hours of the morning, just as grey light was beginning to show in the east. Sally glanced at Skye as the patter of rain slowed and stopped; somehow the silver car had managed to fall asleep while the storm raged, and looked quite peaceful. Sally had spent the night watching the lights in the surgery. They'd been lit all night, and the occasional shadow of a car passed the curtained windows, but so far Jason had not ventured outside to fill them in.

Jason checked on Doc's vitals before heading outside for some fresh air. It had been a long night, and the Hornet was sleeping now. Everything seemed to be steady, as good a sign as he could hope for.

Outside it was just beginning to get light. He stopped in the parking lot at the side of the surgery, staring at nothing in particular.

"How is he?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned to face the light blue Porsche that was watching him.

"How is he?" She repeated.

"The next few days will tell." Jason sighted. "Shouldn't you be with your son?"

"He's staying with my parents tonight." Sally replied. "I suppose I should tell Skye."

"She's back?"

"She is. She told me about it earlier. Apparently she got completely lost when it started raining, and found herself at the Butte."

Jason chuckled lightly. "Where is she now?"

"Over there … sleeping."

He followed her gaze, spotting the pale shape at the café. "I think we'll leave her to sleep for now. We can let her in when she wakes up." He looked back at Sally. "You can come in, if you want."

Sally hesitated, but followed Jason back into the building, longing to know what was happening in there.

The room was warm compared to the early morning air outside. Doc was on the lift, though only just high enough for his weight to be taken off his tyres. He coughed as Sally and Jason entered, their tyres squeaking on the smooth floor.

"I thought you'd gone." Doc turned towards the noise, keeping his eyes closed.

"No. I just went to get some fresh air and bumped into Sally.

"What about Skye?"

"She's sleeping." Sally told him. "I didn't want to disturb her.

"How has she been without me?" Doc sounded like he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Um … quiet." Sally muttered. What else could she say?

"I have to see her."

"Take it easy, Doc.. I'm sure she'll come by later." Jason said softly.

Sally nodded, but with his eyes closed, Doc didn't see it.

"Please, I need to speak to her."

"I'll tell her." Sally replied. "I'll go and tell her now."

Jason gave her a look that said 'don't wake her up' as she turned. Sally nodded, showing she had seen and understood what he couldn't say in front of Doc.

* * *

Lightning stared out of the trailer window, wondering what was going on back in Radiator Springs. The night had been quite stormy, and he'd slept little because of it. Mack insisted he was fine out in the weather when Lightning had tried to persuade him to stop. Even so, there were still several hours before they reached the track. He decided it was the most ideal time to get some sleep, not that he felt particularly tired.

Despite the early hour, the trailer phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Stickers … news … found Doc." The line crackled and fuzzed so much that only a few of the words reached him.

"What? Sally, is that you?" There was only one car who called Lightning 'Stickers'.

The line just crackled in response.

"I can't hear you, there's too much static."

"Skye … Doc … Jason."

"I'll have to phone you back later. Say hello to everyone for me."

"Bye."

Lightning though Sally sounded disappointed as the line went dead. Was she trying to tell him they'd found Doc?

"Hey, kid, are you OK?"

"Can you stop the first chance we get? I need to phone Sally."

"Sure, boss." Mack sounded puzzled, but he wasn't going to ask, and Lightning chose not to say anything else on the subject.

Sally frowned at the phone as she put it down. There was so much static on the line she had barely heard what Lightning was saying, though she thought she got the gist of it.

"No luck, honey?" Flo appeared in the reception of the Cozy Cone.

"Too much static." Sally sighed.

"Well, your dad's about to head out to meet Lightning for the race. Why don't you ask him to pass a message on?"

Sally's face lit up. "Of course! Thank you, Flo!" She shot out the door before Flo could reply, eager to catch Strip before he left.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again, apologies for the delay. Juggling work and writing isn't easy, particularly when bits of my work are making me stressed (again, grrr). I'm hoping things will ease up over the next month or so, which should also make writing a good deal easier.

As I said at the top, this is going to be a three-chapter update. The next two chapters are coming up shortly.

As always, many thanks to LightningAndDoc for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't think I really need to do this any more. You should know by now that I don't own Cars, but Skye is mine._

You might need tissues for the end of this chapter. Just an advanced warning.

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 5**

"Dad!"

Strip Weathers turned to face his daughter as she hurried up to him.

"We're about to head out, sweetheart."

"I know. Can you pass a message to Lightning for me?"

Strip smiled. "You want us to tell him Doc's back? I can do that."

"Thanks, Dad." Sally smiled too.

"Ok gang, it's time for us to get going." He called to the Radiator Springs pit crew behind him. Turning to his wife and daughter as the rest drove off, he hugged them quickly. "We'll be back in a few days."

"Good luck, Dad. Tell Lightning we're all thinking of him." Sally sniffed a little.

"Be careful, honey." Lynda nuzzled him.

* * *

Mack pulled up in the space reserved for Lightning, carefully unhooking the trailer and heading for the registration tent. He'd stopped earlier at a gas station for Lightning to use the phone, and found the racer fast asleep in the trailer. Unwilling to disturb him, he'd left Lightning in peace and carried on to the track, hearing no sound from the trailer for the rest of the journey.

Lightning yawned and stretched. Upon opening his eyes, he found he was still in the trailer, but no longer moving. Glancing out the window he realised they were near the pits of the racetrack; Mack was nowhere to be seen when he emerged into the sunlight and went in search of a phone.

When he finally found a free phone, he quickly dialled the number for the Cozy Cone motel, relieved when Sally picked it up on the first ring.

"Radiator Springs, Cozy Cone Motel, Sally speaking."

Lightning grinned. "Hey, Sal."

"Stickers?"

"Uh huh. What was it you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"Skye found Doc. They brought him back a few hours ago. It's not looking good at the moment."

"Tell him I'm thinking of him, even if he can't hear you say it."

"I will, Stickers. Good luck in your race. Dad and the team should be there soon to support you."

* * *

Race day arrived. Lightning sat at the start line with the other racers, stretching his axles and tyres before they set off for a warm-up lap. Strip had taken up the post of crew chief, though Lightning found himself hoping it would only be temporary. He didn't have anything against the recently retired racer, but he wasn't Doc. Lightning glanced around nervously. Chick had the position right beside him, and without Doc, he was more scared of the green car than he had been before, despite seeing Chick's softer side.

Fifty laps into the race found Chick and Lightning in fourth and fifth respectively. Even though Chick had spent some time in Radiator Springs, helping them clear up after a tornado, he never showed his gentler side on the track; during races he was as aggressive as ever. Lightning, unwilling to pass Chick for fear of injury, came in a close second behind the green stock car at the end of the race.

"Congrats on the second, boss!" Mack called to Lightning as he returned to the pits at the end of the race.

"Thanks, Mack."

"Hey, buddy, you did well out there." Strip joined them. "Sally's given me a message to pass on."

"If it's about Doc, I already know. She told me a couple of days ago when I phoned her." Lightning sighed. "I really hope he's going to be OK. He's been like a father to me."

* * *

Flo hurried into the back of the café to answer the ringing phone. She had been talking to Sally and Lynda about various wedding arrangements, though the date of the wedding still hadn't been set, when the ringing phone disturbed the conversation. She saw Mater and Ramone playing a lively game with Hugh through the window as she answered the call.

"Good afternoon, Flo's V8 Café."

"Hey, Flo, is Sally there? She's not answering at the motel."

"I'll just get her, honey." Flo said lightly, placing the phone on the counter before hurrying out into the daylight again.

The message was passed on quickly, and Sally made her way inside to take the call. She was glad of the air conditioning Flo had installed; summer in Arizona was often too hot for her.

"Hey, Stickers. Good race, we were watching."

"Thanks. How are things there?"

Sally could hear the concern in his voice. Two years ago he'd been a completely different car, but a week in Radiator Springs had made him almost unrecognisable.

"They're OK. Mater and Ramone are keeping Hugh happy. I think they're playing tag at the moment. Skye and I have been sitting with Doc, and Sheriff has pulled out the roadblocks again so we get some peace while Doc's ill. Sarge is helping him keep things running smoothly out there."

Lightning knew Sheriff wanted to restrict access to the town so they had time to get the town back in shape after the latest storm, and give Doc time to recover in privacy.

"How is Doc?"

Sally glanced out the window at the same moment that Skye pulled up quickly. The expression on the Daewoo's face wasn't good.

"Sally?" Lightning prompted.

"I don't know. Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Sally replaced the phone as quickly as she could and made her way back to the pumps.

"What's going on?" She asked Skye, who seemed to have focussed her attention on Sarge; the Jeep was taking a short break from the roadblocks.

The younger car turned to her, a desperate expression on her face. "Where's Jason?"

Sally didn't need to ask why Jason was needed; it was enough to know that he was. _Oh no, please let him be OK._

"Go back to Doc." She said to Skye, sounding considerably calmer than she felt. "I'll get Jason and send him over straight away."

The two cars sped off in different directions – the silver car heading for the surgery, the blue one for the Cozy Cone motel.

* * *

Lightning descended the ramp of the trailer to a silent town. There was nobody on the road, and all the shops appeared to be closed, except for Flo's deserted café. Mack took the trailer away to the large garage beside the motel, leaving Lightning to look for his friends. He turned towards the town hall, deciding to start at the far end and make his way back, keeping an eye out for any movement in the process.

The first car he spotted was Lizzie; the elderly Ford was fast asleep on her veranda as usual. He passed by as quietly as he could, though she could sleep through almost anything.

He nudged open the doors to the town hall, wondering if the others were in the courtroom for some reason. All was silent. He turned away, but a soft noise in one of the rooms caught his attention. He rolled forwards towards the sound, which was coming from the largest room, the main courtroom. He opened the doors quietly, not sure what to expect.

"Sally?"

The Porsche turned quickly. "Oh, Stickers!"

The next thing Lightning knew, his sobbing fiancée was pressed against his side.

"What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly.

"D-Doc's really ill." Sally sniffed, rolling back a little way. "Jason doesn't think he's going to make it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I could be really mean and leave it there for another couple of months, but then I did promise another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This chapter gave me no end of problems when I was editing it. Hopefully it's come out OK. I had to combine the next couple as there was a lot taken out and changed. I can't say when that'll be appearing though, as I haven't really written much since November. I got a few hours in around Christmas, but haven't touched it since - except to update.

_Disclaimer: Sigh. Just look over the last few chapters. With the exception of Ranger - who belongs to Buick Regal Racecar 56 (yep, she's back!)._

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 6**

Lightning approached the surgery slowly. He wanted to see Doc, but he was scared of what he might see inside. He took a steadying breath as he nudged the doors open. A single, dimmed lamp lit the room while machines bleeped and clicked around the walls. His eyes were drawn to the point where the wires seemed to join. The dark blue car in the middle of it was barely visible, barely recognisable beneath the wires, dust, dirt, dents and cuts.

"Bloody hell, Doc." Lightning muttered. "What've you done to yourself?"

"Lightning." A dark green Chrysler emerged from the shadows.

"How's he doing?"

"He's holding on, which is a good sign, but he's sustained some nasty injuries. I don't know how much longer he'll be able to keep fighting." Jason looked up at his old friend.

"He's a fighter. He's tough." Lightning tried to sound confident.

"Perhaps. He wasn't much of a fighter when I first met him. He tried to do himself in a couple of times. I don't think he had the strength to do it, though he was in a bad way."

Lightning fell silent. He had seen the weaker side of the older racer, but that was mostly fear of his past being revealed. Doc had been strong and supportive since then, even when he was sick. He pulled through every time, but time was taking its toll on him, and he was no longer a young car. Thinking of young cars …

"Where's Skye?"

"In the back. I sent her to get some rest; she's not doing so good herself. Lynda's with her." Jason sighed. "I'm doing all I can for Doc, but it's not looking promising. All I can do is hope the antibiotics take effect soon."

* * *

Sarge sat alone in the empty café. Usually by this time it was crowded with townsfolk and visitors alike, but visitors were banned, and in their worry for Doc their usual habits had been abandoned. He knew Sheriff was in his usual spot (behind the sign), but the locations of the others were a mystery to him. He stared along the road at nothing in particular, his attention soon caught by two shapes coming closer. He recognised the left one as Sheriff, and after a few minutes the right one as a Jeep he hadn't seen for a while.

"Ranger?" He whispered, watching them navigating the roadblock.

The female army Jeep smiled softly as she reached the café, and finding Sarge sitting there alone.

"Sheriff talked to me at the last race. I came to see if I could help out."

"I'm not really sure what there is to do." Sarge admitted uncomfortably. Here was the car he had been in love with a long time ago. "It's been pretty quiet the last few days, since Doc … since he got worse."

* * *

His hood was killing him, and his sides burned from his many infected wounds. It was all he could do not to groan out loud. He knew Jason had been helping him, and that various of his friends had been to visit, but the only thing he seemed capable of thinking about was the pain burning like a fire within him. He was constantly shifting position on the lift, desperate for some form of relief and comfort. Somebody pressed something cool and wet to his side, liquid dribbled down his side panels.

"I'm sorry you're hurting, daddy."

"It's not your fault, Skye." Doc said weakly. "These things happen."

The young Daewoo moved the damp cloth across another wound. Doc sighed in the slight relief it gave him.

"Please, don't leave me, daddy."

The words were barely audible, but Doc knew it was Skye who had spoken them. He thought back to the time when she had been badly injured. He knew exactly how she felt, and wished she didn't have to experience it. He'd spent every night praying for her recovery, even more so when he realised he needed help. It had taken Jason's medicines a while to work then too.

"Afternoon, Doc." Jason's friendly voice reached him. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts … it's burning." Doc groaned quietly.

Skye watched Jason examining her father from the door into the annex. She hung in the shadows, desperately trying to come up with some way to help her father herself. She knew which medicines Jason was trying, but none of them seemed to be doing anything.

"You want to help him, don't you?"

She jumped and blushed, turning to look at Sally beside her.

"I don't want to see him hurting any more. I don't want to lose him as well as mum."

"Maybe there is something you could try. You'd have to speak to Jason first though, see what he thinks."

"What?" Skye followed Sally into the annex.

"When I was living in LA, my mum was into alternative medicines, natural medicines. Maybe there's a natural medicine that might work with the ones Jason is using. I'm sure Doc might have some books on alternative medicines somewhere."

* * *

**Author's Note:** For those of you that remember some details from Making It Through - I had Sally living with foster parents in LA, with The King and his wife being her real parents. In this case, it's her foster mother that I'm referring to.

You might have to wait a while for the next update, dependant on when I manage to get more of it written, though I am few chapters ahead at the moment. From memory, I think I'm up to about chapter 11.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** After managing to write a bit over the last week, I've almost finished the story. It's fifteen chapters in total, the last one being a bonus chapter that I never managed to get into the original story. I'm still working on the last chapter, though I know what I want to write for once. I'm going to do three updates (this one being the first of the three), each with three chapters, most likely a week apart.

There's another tissue warning with this chapter.

Thanks to LightningAndDoc and quarterhorseranch for reviewing the last chapter! You two are awesome.

_Disclaimer: Don't own Cars. Do own Skye Armstrong and Jason Brooke. Don't own Ranger, she belongs to Buick Regal Racecar 56._

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 7**

Skye slept by her father's side that night, after persuading Jason they would be fine. She had discussed the alternative Sally had come up with for many hours with the two doctors. Finally Jason agreed to let her try, partly at Doc's insistence. Doc didn't say anything as she settled beside him, knowing she wanted to be close to him.

It was early in the morning when they woke. Skye pulled a blanket from the cupboard and draped it over her father's shaking body. She knew Jason was doing his best, but they both knew Doc was getting worse.

"Daddy." She whispered, leaning against his side.

"Do what you have to, sweetheart." His voice was weak. "I know you can do it."

"I don't want to leave you."

"If that's what it takes, you must. I trust you, Skye." Doc felt the darkness creeping up on him again.

"Hang on, Daddy. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said tearfully as his eyes closed and he sank back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The mood in the café was sombre. The entire town was gathered there and sat in a deafening silence. The only activity came from Lightning and Sally as they tried to keep their young son occupied and quiet. Skye looked around nervously. She didn't want to go alone, but she wasn't sure who she wanted to go with her. Her first choice was Lynda Weathers, but there was every possibility she would be needed in the town. Flo was her next choice, but she owned the café and was the only waitress there at the moment. Fillmore? As much as she liked the hippy, he could be too much sometimes. Lightning and Sally had a son to care for, two motels to run, and in Lightning's case races to take part in. Sheriff would want to stay with Doc; Sarge was good with security; Guido, Luigi and Lizzie weren't fast enough.

Her eyes fell on the female Jeep. She vaguely remembered her being in LA when they took Sarge there a while ago. The Jeep was the one that found Ramone shortly after the first tornado.

"Here you go, honey." Flo placed a can of oil in front of Skye.

She smiled slightly in thanks, though her heart wanted nothing more than to have her break down and weep.

"How's your father?" Lynda looked over at her.

"About the same." Skye replied slowly. She glanced along the road, still not wanting to leave Doc behind, yet knowing she had to if she was to help him.

"What's wrong?" Sally's gentle voice came from beside her.

"I-I have to go into the city." Skye replied quietly. "It's the only way I can help him." Sally didn't need to ask who she was talking about. "I don't want to go alone."

Sally studied the young Daewoo for a moment before she turned and drove up to the two Jeeps. She spoke to them quietly and returned with the female Jeep following her.

"Ranger can go with you." She told Skye.

Skye smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"When do you want to head out?" Ranger asked.

Five minutes later, Skye and Ranger drove away from the town towards the interstate. They looked an odd pair, Daewoo and Jeep driving along together.

"Where are they going?" Lightning looked up from the almost silent game with Hugh.

"To the city. Skye said it was the only way she can help Doc." Sally replied, watching their retreating figures until they were gone from sight.

* * *

Jason carefully placed a damp cloth on Doc's hood and sponged the numerous cuts. Doc shifted and winced every so often. It was all he could do until Skye returned, besides continue to administer antibiotics that seemed to be doing nothing. He had seen Doc fighting for his life before, but not like this. Doc's sides heaved as he coughed harshly. Jason laid a gentle tyre on an uninjured area just behind Doc's front wheel while his friend got his breathing under control again. There was no doubt about it, Doc was getting worse. Jason glanced at the picture on the desk. He had purposefully turned it around that morning so Doc would be able to see it where he lay. He prayed Skye would find what she was looking for quickly and hurry back; he wasn't sure how much longer the Hornet would be able to fight the infection without help.

* * *

Skye and Ranger drove in silence, each lost in thought. Skye tried to hold the tears back, but couldn't stop the odd one or two escaping. She wanted to drive as fast as her engine would allow, but it wasn't worth the risk; she had to return to her father.

Ranger glanced sideways at Skye from time to time. She was doing well, considering they had just left her father behind, who was slowly dying. _Poor kid_, she thought as they headed South East. _It must be so hard fro her. _She fixed her gaze straight ahead of them again, hardly paying attention to the cars all around them.

It wasn't long before they were pulling off the interstate onto the road that would take them right into Phoenix. Ranger hoped they would find whatever it was that Skye needed quickly, for both Skye's and Doc's sakes.

Afternoon was drawing towards evening as they reached the centre of the city. Skye seemed to be looking for a certain shop as they navigated the busy roads, and it wasn't until night had fallen that they found the place. Skye drove up to the closed doors while Ranger hung back at the side of the road.

"We should find some place to stay for the night. We can come back as soon as it opens." Ranger called to the young car.

Skye was torn. Ranger knew she wanted to get the medicine for her father and get back to him, but they just couldn't do that when the shop was closed. Skye took a last look at the place before she followed the Jeep to the nearest decent motel.

There was only one room left at the motel, but luckily it was a twin room, so they wouldn't be cramped. Ranger went ahead to open the door and order food while Skye went in search of a pay phone. She found one quickly and dialled the number for the surgery.

"Radiator Springs surgery, Jason Brooke speaking."

"How's my Dad?" Skye got straight to the point.

"Skye?" Jason suddenly sounded weary. "He's in a bad way. I'm not sure he'll survive the night; he's been getting worse all day."

The small smile at hearing his familiar voice quickly slid from her face as tears threatened to fall again. "He will." She sniffed. "We've got to stay the night in Phoenix, but we'll be back early tomorrow. Tell him to hold on."

"I'll do my best."

"Tell him I'm thinking of him."

There was a slight pause. "He knows. He's been staring at the photograph on his desk all the time he's been awake." Jason didn't add that Doc had only been awake for an hour at most.

"Thank you." Skye whispered as the line went dead. She replaced the receiver and headed for the room, not sure how much sleep she would get while her father was at death's door, and she was so far away from him.

"How is he?" Ranger was waiting for her to return, but the look on her face was good enough to tell her. "I'm sorry, honey." She said, cradling Skye between her tyres as the Daewoo gave in to her grief.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Don't own Cars. Do own Skye Armstrong and Jason Brooke._

**Tissue warning number 3.**

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 8**

Skye slept badly. Her father silently wove in and out of her dreams. She woke with the dawn chorus and wandered around the motel until Ranger joined her for breakfast a few hours later. They grabbed a quick breakfast, returning to the shop as soon as they could, where it took Skye just under an hour to get everything she needed. The moment she had paid for the medicines, they were back on the road and heading for Radiator Springs.

* * *

Jason sat silently beside his patient. He had hooked Doc up to various monitors the evening before to keep an eye on his worsening condition. He had even set the radio playing quietly to try and keep Doc going. He knew the Hudson was very sick, but it was a relief to see him still fighting the infection. He had at least become a little more stable over the last few hours, though he wasn't out of danger yet. Whatever medicine Skye had fetched would be their last chance to save the old racer. Jason gently pressed a cool cloth to Doc's hood in an attempt to bring his temperature down a bit. The machines bleeped away, slowly but steadily.

* * *

A large sign appeared on the road ahead of them. Skye felt some of her fear disappear when they passed it; they were home. She saw Sheriff dozing in his usual spot, and for a moment she was tempted to stop, but she knew her father was waiting for her. Somehow she knew he would have fought through the night. The things she had picked up in Phoenix were locked safely in her trunk. She sped up, going just under the speed limit as Ranger did the same a few metres behind her.

The café was almost full when they reached it. Ranger let Skye carry on alone to the surgery and pulled into the café. She stopped between Sarge and Lizzie, panting slightly from the long drive.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Sally called across to her.

"You'll have to ask Skye. I don't know what she was after." Ranger looked around the café. "Where's Lightning?"

"With Strip." Sally replied. "He hauled him out to the Butte this morning; haven't seen them since."

A gentle patter of raindrops started on the pavement. Flo glanced at the sky as she placed a can of oil in front of Ranger.

"I don't think they'll be out there much longer. Looks like we're in for a storm."

* * *

Skye opened the doors to the surgery quietly, not wanting to disturb either of the cars inside. She heard the machines before she saw them, and it took her a moment or two to stop Jason. He was sitting by her father's side with a bowl of water and a cloth. She cleared her throat, alerting the doctor to her presence. He turned slowly, smiling when her saw her.

"Welcome back. Did you manage to get everything?"

She nodded. "How is he?"

"Hanging on. He managed to pull back a bit in the night. He's been about the same since."

She nodded a second time, glad that Doc had some strength left in him yet. She drove over to him and kissed his burning fender lightly.

"I won't be long, Daddy." She whispered, turning towards the annex.

That was where Jason found her a few minutes later, creating a concoction with the natural medicines she'd brought back with her.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked cautiously.

"I have to try _something_." Skye concentrated on the bowl in front of her as she put something else into it.

After a few minutes she seemed happy with it. She grabbed a funnel from the counter and went back to her father. Jason let her go, knowing she wanted some private time with Doc. He turned towards the narrow corridor between the annex and the garage, but that was as far as he got.

The doors crashed open barely a minute after Skye had gone through them. Tears were pouring down the young Daewoo's hood as she gasped for breath.

"Please, you've got to do something!" She cried.

Jason knew immediately what the problem was. He had been afraid of it happening for some time … Doc was losing the fight.

He sped back into the surgery, knowing Skye was following without having to look back. He reached for the defibrillator as the uneven bleeps turned to constant noise. Skye hung back out of the way as he moved forwards. She turned away as a thud echoed around the room.

"Please, save him." She whispered.

Another thud sounded, and suddenly she couldn't take it any more. She bolted out the doors into the sunlight, collapsing on the asphalt of the car park just outside the surgery and giving in to her grief. Not for the first time she wished her mother was still alive.

* * *

"Skye?" Flo stopped in the middle of the car park in surprise. She was taking lunch to the three cars in the surgery, but seeing one of them sobbing uncontrollably outside the surgery caused her to forget about the cans. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Daddy." Skye gasped.

Flo left the cans where they were and made her way to the young car's side, letting Skye lean against her. She prayed in her mind for Doc, doubting Skye would make it through the loss of another parent. Around them life went on normally.

The door squeaked slightly behind them. Flo looked back as Jason emerged, looking exhausted. She nudged Skye lightly, getting her attention. She looked at Flo first, then at Jason. The doctor merely blinked and nodded wearily. Skye pulled away from Flo and hurried inside.

"What happened?" Flo asked.

"He crashed. "Jason sighed. "I got him back, but it could well happen again. He's in a bad way."

Skye nuzzled her father's fender, willing him to wake and let her know he would be fine. She could hear Jason and Flo talking quietly outside the door.

"I'm here, Daddy." She sniffed. "I won't leave you."

A faint sigh came from the sick car.

"I love you, Daddy. Please fight it. I couldn't bear it if I lost you as well."

* * *

At the café, the cars had no idea of the drama that had just unfolded in the surgery. Lightning was protesting against Strip's orders of going to the track with no chance of seeing his mentor and friend. Sally merely watched the exchange quietly as she kept Hugh entertained with his favourite ball.

"No way! You pulled me out there yesterday without seeing Doc, why today as well?" Lightning half shouted.

"You know you have to train every day." Strip replied calmly.

"Yeah, but Doc's … well …"

"I know, kid." Strip said. "I'll give you half an hour to see him and get down to the track." He turned and drove off.

"Hey, thanks." Lightning called after him. He glanced at Sally and their son.

"Go ahead, Stickers. I'm fine here for a bit. Besides, it's not like I'll be alone."

Lightning saw the truth in her words. For the last few days the whole town had been gathered at the café all day. Most stayed long after night fell before returning to their homes, and a lot of the last ones to leave were the first to arrive the following morning … usually before sunrise. They were all waiting for news on Doc.

Lightning pulled onto the road and drove the short distance to the surgery, passing Flo going in the other direction. He thought she looked uneasy about something, but he wasn't about to stop and ask her what – time was short for visiting Doc as it was.

He knocked on the door loudly, having done so ever since driving in on Sheriff. It opened slowly, barely wide enough for a car to look out. When the Chrysler caught sight of Lightning, he opened the door further.

"Make it quick. He needs to rest." Jason pulled back, taking the door with him and allowing Lightning to enter the building.

Lightning hovered near the door, fully aware of the machines all around Doc. The Hornet looked worse than ever.

"How is he?"

"Stable." Jason chose not to mention the troubled they just had. He hoped the young racer wouldn't notice the defib in the corner that he hadn't quite finished packing away. "We haven't had a chance to try out the medicine Skye got in the city yet."

"How come?"

Jason hadn't bargained on how much of a curious car Lightning was. He cursed so quietly it was like he hadn't spoken. "We had a little trouble."

"Oh."

"If he's stable for the next couple of hours, I'll let her try. If that doesn't work … well, we'll just have to see what happens."

The two cars lapsed into silence, both gazing at their friend, both praying Skye's medicine would work.

* * *

Lightning was the first to move a short time later. He nodded to Jason and drove out the door without another word. Jason watched him go before returning to the back room where Skye was sitting by the fire. She had some music playing quietly on the old radio and small fire going in the grate. She glanced at him as the door swung shut behind him.

"How are you holding up?"

Skye turned back to the fire and shrugged. She felt quite rough, but she didn't want to distract Jason from the car that needed him the most.

"I'm scared." She admitted quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: See chapter 8_

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 9**

It was some four hours before Jason decided to let Skye try the medicine she brought back from the city. He watched in silence as she made up a fresh solution, and then sat in a corner of the surgery while she gently applied the substance to the worst of the wounds. Once done, they left Doc in peace to get some rest.

"Are you sure this will work?" Jason helped her to wash and dry the bowls.

"I can only hope it will." She replied quietly. Doc's book had said it would, but she couldn't help doubting it.

"I tend to use well known and tested drugs back in the city. I haven't used alternative medicines for a long time." Jason admitted, putting the last bowl in the cupboard.

"You're still practicing?" Skye seemed surprised.

"For a few more years. I might come back here after my retirement. I miss the peace of it when I'm in the city." He sighed softly. Part of him was glad Sheriff had called him back. He enjoyed meeting up with his friends when they were in LA, but in his heart he knew he liked the peace and quiet. He'd grown up and trained in the city before moving to Radiator Springs well before the interstate opened.

"I'll stop with him tonight. I have to give him some more medicine in a few hours. It'll be easier if I stay up." Skye offered.

"I'll be in the back if you need me." Jason drove off. He didn't want to go too far from Doc at the moment, just in case. He had ended up leaving the defibrillator in the corner of the room.

The room at the motel called to him, but for the time being he chose to sleep in the spare room of the surgery, though it wasn't the most ideal of places to sleep. As he pulled the door shut behind him, he realised just how tired he felt. He hadn't sleep much for a few nights with being so worried about Doc's critical condition. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, pulled a blanket over himself, and let sleep take him for a few hours.

* * *

Sheriff sat in his usual spot behind the sign. It was a cool night, but he didn't really notice; his mind was fixed on other things. He had pulled Lightning to one side earlier, when the young racer returning from his training with Strip, and got him to tell him what was going on in the surgery. As far as Sheriff was aware, none of the others new anything yet, and he didn't quite have the courage to tell them.

Doc had been through a lot over the years. A number of illnesses had caught him when he had first arrived in the town; things were quite tense for a while in regards to his health, but had settled considerably since. Doc wasn't a young car any more, and to come out of being so ill would be just short of a miracle in Sheriff's eyes. The doctor spent so much time dedicated to his patients that sometimes his own health suffered for it sometimes. Roles had been reversed many a time over the years – the days when Doc wasn't well, Sheriff insisted he rest, and made sure the doctor got it by sitting by his side until he fell asleep. Yes, things had settled down in the last few years, but there was still no denying none of them were getting any younger.

* * *

Light was just beginning to creep into the sky when Doc woke again. Skye had woken him in the night, and talked to him a bit until he fell asleep again. His eyes sought her familiar figure, finding her sleeping by his side, though not quite touching him. He smiled softly, beginning to feel better already, though still very weak. Bright lights no longer hurt his eyes, which was a definite bonus, but the beeping machines still irritated him. He supposed he should be used to it by now, but it was a rare occasion when they were used on him. He took a deep, slow breath, glad that he could without being in any pain. He stretched lightly too, trying to work out one or two kinks that had developed, and winced when something tugged. There was a mirror nearby, but he wasn't in quite the right position to see himself in it, and there was no way he was moving anywhere in a hurry. Time and age were catching up with him faster than he dared admit, he thought as he yawned wide, sleeping creeping up on him once more.

* * *

Sunlight had snuck into the room when Doc next opened his eyes. He watched the dust playing in the strip of natural light just in front of his bumper, feeling almost instantly calmed by the dancing particles. A soft sigh escaped as he looked around the room, quickly realising he was alone. That he hadn't expected. There was always someone with him when he'd been awake before. He picked up a quiet sound behind the beeping of the machines.

"Hello?" He called into the otherwise deserted room.

There was sudden movement as a small, silver Daewoo drove up to him, pressing her herself against his side, tears running down her face.

"Skye?" He was surprised; his daughter almost never cried. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Skye sniffed softly, burying her head in his side. "Oh, daddy, I was so scared … I thought I was going to lose you."

"Skye, that wasn't your fault. You couldn't help me getting sick." Doc nudged his daughter gently.

"I was so scared." She whispered again.

"You weren't the only one." A soft voice said from the doorway.

Doc looked over at Jason while Skye attempted to get her emotions back under control. The other doctor indicated to the corner where the defibrillator still sat. Doc followed his gaze.

"That bad?" He looked shocked.

"That bad." Jason confirmed. "It wasn't easy bringing you back either." The doctor gave Doc a searching look. "You were delirious for a while, kept talking to someone called Lissy. Asking her to wait for you."

Doc seemed to sag on the lift. He closed his eyes and let out a long, slow breath. Beside him Skye pulled back and looked up at him.

"Daddy?"

"Lissy is Skye's mother." His voice was quiet, barely audible above the machines around him. "We met a long time ago, just after I started racing, I think it was, though it could have been before." He blinked back the tears quickly before either car in the room with him could see. "It was a long time ago."

"Twenty-one years, dad." Skye put in quietly.

"Longer than that; twenty-five, probably. I loved her so much. She was there at every race, even the last one. She knew I wasn't getting on well with my mother. Lissy begged me not to race that day, but I didn't listen. She was patient with me through my recovery, but then, when my team dropped me … I hurt her. Badly. I didn't know she was expecting Skye at that point. If I had, maybe things would have been different, as it is …" Doc's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes against the memories. He had been truly horrible to Lissy that day, and over the following days leading up to his attempted return to racing. "I was so stupid. I should never have left her."

Doc's words were met with silence. Jason realised in that moment why Doc had never really spoken of Skye's mother before; evidently it was a sensitive topic, for both father and daughter, he noted as he saw fresh tears on Skye's hood. A memory from a few years ago came to Jason's mind as he watched the pair, from just after meeting Skye for the first time.

"You know, you've done a good job with Skye." Jason said, causing the younger doctor to look at him. "You should be proud of her."

Doc turned his eyes to the silver car at his side, a fond smile on his face, despite the painful memories that had just been reawakened in his mind. "I am."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hm, sappy ending. I guess this is a good place to leave it until the next update.

I've hinted at Skye's age in this one, so you should get some idea of how much time has passed over the four stories (Per Chance, Making It Through, Staying Strong and Holding On). In Per Chance, Skye was 16, and now she's about 20.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I'm bad at updating. I've got most of the story written, I just haven't got around to updating it in almost 4 months. I'm working on the last chapter at the moment, though it's proving tricky. I've got a couple of chapters for you tonight.

_Disclaimer: Don't own Cars. Do own Jason Brooke, Skye Armstrong and Hugh Carrera-McQueen. No takey without permission please!_

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 10**

"Lean _in_ to the turns, Lightning!" Strip sat on the small hill overlooking Willy's Butte as the red car sped around the track.

There was another race on Sunday, and Lightning was a long way behind with his training. The situation with Doc had been quite a distraction, but the good news Jason gave them earlier that week had spurred Lightning on. If there was one thing he really wanted to do, it was win the season, and he was determined to do it for Doc.

"You need more speed when you come out of the turns!"

Lightning flashed passed Strip and headed around the top end of the track, leaning into the turn as much as he dared and trying to accelerate more as he straightened up afterwards.

"Much better!"

Strip kept Lightning at it for a few more laps before telling him to stop for the day.

"You might not be one hundred percent, but you're fit to race on Sunday."

The two cars turned and found a third vehicle had joined them. Doc was sitting in the shade of a nearby cactus watching them. Lightning wondered how long he'd been there, for a light film of dust covered his dark blue paint.

"I, on the other hand, won't be joining you on Sunday." Doc sighed.

"Don't worry, Doc. I can be the kid's crew chief again." Strip drove alongside Doc as they returned to the town; Lightning shot off ahead, eager to see Sally and Hugh after the early training session.

"The kid's doing well. Thank you, Strip."

"Least I could do." Strip glanced at him as the buildings at the edge of the town came into view. "Feeling better?"

"Skye and Jason have done a good job." Doc nodded.

"You're lucky to have such a wonderful daughter."

They paused down the road from the café and watched the activity. Skye and Jason were sitting next to each other, both laughing at something Mater and Ramone were saying. Doc looked at her fondly.

"She's one in a million."

He continued to watch her for a few minutes after Strip left him before driving into the café and sitting beside her. He was very grateful for everything Skye, Jason and all his friends had done for him.

* * *

Sunday found the cars in Radiator Springs gathered around Lizzie's old television, eagerly awaiting the start of the race. Mack had taken Lightning down to Phoenix on Friday so he could get some last minute practice time in on the track, and the team followed early Sunday morning, leaving Doc, Skye, Sally, Hugh, Red and Lizzie behind. Doc had somehow managed to persuade Jason he would be fine with Skye looking after him, and the older doctor had gone with the team as their medic.

"Daddy?"

He glanced at his daughter and smiled as the music signalling the start of the program drifted out of the ancient speakers. Nearby Sally was busy trying to get Hugh to sit still, while Red and Lizzie looked on in amusement.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." He reassured her, letting her lean lightly against his side as they settled.

* * *

At the track, Lightning line up nervously with the rest of the racers. Chick was at the front of the field as usual, while he was more towards the middle, the last few races having not gone his way. Doc had called earlier, before the team arrived and well before the race was due to start, to wish him luck and give him a few pointers. In all of the races since Doc's return, Lightning had managed to place within the points, though he was still a long way behind Chick in terms of points. With the season coming to a close there was a lot of work to do if he was going to get the Piston Cup.

"Go for it, buddy. Show them what you've got." Strip's voice crackled over the team radio.

Lightning missed the 'float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beemer' that Doc gave him just before the start of a race, but tried to turns his thoughts from the car that usually sat atop the crew chief podium and made an effort to get his mind on the race. He vaguely heard the call of 'gentlemen, start your engines', and moved his gaze to vehicle holding the flag, all the time half-heartedly revving his engine.

* * *

Doc gazed at the screen, focussing on the pictures of Lightning that were being relayed across the country. The determination he had seen on the young car's face a few days ago was absent now, and though they were already half way through the race, he still hadn't made any moves to pass the cars in front. In fact he made some quite costly mistakes that left him being overtaken and falling steadily behind in the field. Doc could only watch as Lightning messed up yet another turn and let three more cars pass him.

"He's in trouble." Doc muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sally glanced at him.

"Look at him. He's making too many mistakes. If he's not careful he's going to crash out again. He's clearly not into it." Doc sighed in frustration. "I should be there."

"Maybe you can't make a physical appearance, but there might be another way you can be there."

Doc tore his eyes from the screen and turned to Sally for a moment. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Lightning glanced at the tower in the centre of the arena. He was way down the list, and definitely outside the points.

"Come in, kid. You need tyres and fuel." Strip sounded resolved to whatever the result of the race would be.

Lightning watched the rear end of the car in front disappearing around the corner, knowing he should be trying to catch up. He pulled into the pit lane and along to where his friends waited for him.

"Come on, kid. We both know you're better than this." Strip said to him in an attempt to motivate him.

Lightning merely sighed and let his friends do what was needed to get him ready to go back on the track. A shrill ringing noise came from one of them, causing him to look up as Mack blushed and backed off a short way to answer his phone.

"Get back out there, kid."

Lightning sped out of the pit lane and returned to the track a few places down from when he'd gone in. The determination he'd felt earlier in the week was long gone, despite knowing Doc would be fine. It wasn't that he was unhappy with the race, or his crew, it was more that he missed Doc's encouraging presence. While Strip made a good crew chief, Lightning also knew he wasn't the right crew chief for him.

He managed to take back a few places over the next ten or so laps as more cars pitted, but his mind was still elsewhere, until he got a surprise over the team radio.

"Hey, rookie."

Lightning almost crashed in shock when he heard Doc's voice in his ear.

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"I'm in Radiator Springs, watching you on the TV. Mack hooked his phone up to the radio … Sally's idea."

"She's great." A dreamy expression spread across Lightning's face.

"Keep your head in the race, Lightning." Strip's voice interrupted the call briefly before he handed the line back to Doc.

"Come on, rookie, we all know you're better than this. What's going on out there?"

Lightning sighed. "I don't know." He looked across the infield to where Chick was overtaking another car on the far side of the track. There weren't enough laps left for him to catch up with his rival. "I guess I'm just not with it this week."

"We'll try again in the next race, kid." Doc said sympathetically; every racer was entitled to the odd bad day. "Just do what you can out there."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the long delay. Fingers crossed it won't be so bad this time around. I can't say how long it'll be though, as I want to get the last chapter written before I post many more chapters. I'll try not to make it too long. Another chapter coming up shortly!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter in the update!

_Disclaimer: See chapter 10._

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 11**

Sally was waiting for Lightning to return on Monday morning. He had pulled back after Doc's call, getting a handful of points for his effort. She knew he would be disappointed with the results, and wanted to be there for him.

It wasn't until early in the afternoon that the team returned. Sheriff was the first to get back. He drove along the road looking ready to fall asleep on his tyres, and disappeared into the old police station. Mater, Guido, Luigi and Ramone were the next ones to appear. Sally never understood why Ramone went with the team. Perhaps he was there to support Flo, but then she didn't really know what show car did in the team either.

Mack and Jason were the last to return. Sally followed Mack to the new Racing Headquarters building that doubled as her home with Lightning and Hugh, and waited while he parked the trailer. For a moment there was no sign of movement from within, then the ramp lowered and Lightning drove out. Sally hitched a smile on her face.

"Hey, Stickers, you were really good out there!"

Lightning glanced at her and drove into his empty room. The smile slid off Sally's face when the door shut behind him.

"He's been like that since the race." Mack said quietly. "Maybe you should get Doc out here."

"I don't think I need to." Sally replied, noticing the cobalt car that had just appeared at the other end of the building. She caught Mack's gaze and the pair drove off, giving Doc some time to talk to Lightning alone.

* * *

Sally didn't have to wait long at the café for Doc. Mack had stayed with her for a while, but tired after the long journey, he'd headed home for some much needed sleep. She found the expression on Doc's face wasn't very reassuring.

"Has Lightning said anything to you about quitting?" Doc asked her quietly once he was sitting beside her.

"No, why?"

"He just told me he isn't sure that he wants to continue racing after this season. He wouldn't say why."

Sally glanced across the lot to where Mater and Ramone were playing with Hugh. Could it be because of them? She didn't want him to give up what he loved doing just because of her and Hugh. Doc followed her gaze.

"He loves you both a lot, Sally. Maybe you should talk to him about it."

* * *

Lightning gazed sadly at the photograph on the bedside cabinet. His father rarely had time for him during the racing season, and it was turning out to be the same way with him and Hugh. He was sure Mater and Ramone knew his son better than he did. He sighed softly, thinking a bit of fresh air might help his thoughts. It was getting close to sunset, leaving him with just enough time to get to the old Wheel Well motel before night fell. It was a pleasant drive, and often fairly quiet. He shot a looked towards the café on his way out; none of his friends were looking in his direction. He turned quickly and drove off.

Lightning found he wasn't the only one at the motel when he got there. A light blue Porsche glowed in the late evening light as she sat at the edge of the cliff.

"Sally?"

She turned to see Lightning pulling up in front of her, a distant frown crossing his features. He figured if there was one person who could help him decide what to do, it was her.

"Stickers, is something wrong?" The Porsche leaned against him.

"I – I'm not sure what to do about racing." He admitted. "I'm thinking of retiring at the end of the season."

"What? Why would think that?"

Lightning sighed. "We've got a kid to take care of, Sally. I don't want to become one of those parents that barely spends any time with their kid because they're too busy with their career …"

Sally gently nudged the red stock car, smiling lightly. "But what about Hugh? What if he wants to become a racer just like his old man? Who's going to teach hum how to race like you?"

Lightning rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face gave him away. "Hey, I'm not _that_ old, Sal. But when you put it that way … maybe you're right. I know Hugh likes to run around. Doc wouldn't like me dumping training responsibility on him; he's already had one hell of a time training me." He chuckled quietly.

"We'll stand by you, whatever you decide to do, Stickers." Sally said, still leaning against his side.

The pair ended up driving back in darkness, having made use of the time alone at Wheel Well – something they hadn't got for quite some time, what with Lightning racing and Sally busy with one thing or another.

* * *

Sally had left Hugh in Skye's care until she returned, content that Doc's daughter would do a good job with the young car. By the time they reached the Racing Headquarters, Skye was just about to leave.

"He's asleep." She said with a smile before leaving them.

"Skye's so good with him." Sally glanced in on their son as they passed the room.

"We should get her to look after him more often." Lightning nudged Sally's wheel playfully.

She laughed softly and shook her hood. "You're impossible."

* * *

It was late in the morning when Lightning headed out to Willy's Butte. Doc saw him leaving the town and followed at a distance, wondering where the younger car was going. When he eventually caught up with him, Lightning was running laps around the track. Doc could tell he still wasn't into it, and hoped they would be able to sort it out one way or another before the next race. At that moment, Lightning looked over to him and came to a well-controlled stop in the dirt.

"Hey, Doc."

"Have you made your mind up yet, kid?" Doc slowly drove down the hill to join the red car.

"I'm going to carry on … at least until the end of the season, after that … I've not really decided yet."

"There's still time for that, kid."

"What do you think I should do?" Lightning asked, following Doc as he set off around the track, barely raising a dust cloud with his slow speed.

"The question you need to ask, is can you train and spend time with your son and Sally without either thing being affected."

"And what's the answer?"

"Only you can find out, kid. You have to find the right balance between them."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I figured Lightning had to question his decision to race at some point, particularly after his reluctance to leave Radiator Springs in the film. Before you ask me, I don't know what he's going to do about it. I haven't written that bit yet! I just get a basic idea and wing it when I'm writing, hence the not knowing until I've written it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I'm bad at updating. I'm going away for a week on a summer camp with kids from the school where I work, and I've been promising my friends on Cadillac Range an update, so I figured I'd best get it done before I go away.

I've got a better idea of what Lightning is going to choose to do about racing (see the previous chapter if you haven't already), but that won't be coming until the end of the story, and seeing as I'm still writing the final chapter ... well, anything could happen.

_Disclaimer: See chapter 10_

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 12**

Lightning sat in his trailer, trying to psych himself for the race. Doc was finally back with the team, though Strip was there as well, as Doc still wasn't completely recovered. He had his eyes closed, going through his usual 'speed' routine, but before he reached the end of it the trailer phone rang, disturbing his thoughts and distracting him. He muttered a few choice words indistinctly as he answered it.

"Yeah." He said, annoyed at whoever had just interrupted him.

"Lightning, I can't find Hugh!" Sally's voice reached him, quickly dissipating his anger.

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

"I've looked everywhere, and he's nowhere!"

"Calm down, Sal." He said, trying not to panic himself. "When did you last see him?"

"A – about three hours ago. He was in his room. I went to make sure he was OK before I helped Lizzy with the TV."

"Is anyone else missing?"

"I don't think so … wait, Skye's not here either. We haven't seen her for a few hours."

"They could be together, Sally." Just then Lightning heard the call for all racers to get to onto the track. "I've got to go. We'll be back as soon as possible, Sal, and then we can look again."

"Take care, Stickers."

Lightning could tell she was biting back tears.

"It'll be OK, Sally."

He glanced around as he emerged from the trailer. The reporters had scattered, vying for the best view of the race. Doc was driving towards him looking worried.

"Are you OK, kid?"

Lightning chewed his lip. _Was_ he OK? "I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Sally can't find Hugh … she said she's looked everywhere, and he's not there."

"What do you want to do, kid?"

"I can't exactly back out now … I'll race and we'll get back in a few hours. We can start looking again. With everyone helping it shouldn't take too long."

Doc nodded. The searching part made sense to him, but he wasn't sure Lightning should be racing. They started driving towards the pit lane, Doc promising himself to keep a close eye on the younger car throughout the duration of the race.

"Doc … there's something else." Lightning hesitated.

Doc turned slowly to face him.

"Skye's missing too."

* * *

"It shouldn't be this hard to find a kid around the town." Skye muttered to herself as she crossed over the main road for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon. She'd spent the morning, and all of the afternoon so far playing a game with Hugh. Hide and seek to be specific. Except by the time she'd counted to ten, Lightning and Sally's son had already disappeared to a pretty good hiding spot. Unless he was sneakily moving around the town, he was hiding in a _very_ good spot, because Skye still hadn't found him once.

She felt like she'd searched everywhere in the town, hoping he understood when she told him to stay in the area. Now here she was, checking the alleys and abandoned stores, desperately trying to locate the little guy.

"They're gonna have my hood if I lose his kid … and Dad's gonna be so pissed off at me for being so irresponsible." Skye tended to either rant to herself when she got frustrated, or remain stoically silent until she cooled off, though her friends were used to that by now.

Feeling incredibly annoyed at herself, she decided to get Red to help her out, knowing he wouldn't be going to join Sally and Lizzie just yet.

"I'd go back to college, but I have to stay here for Dad for a bit longer." She muttered, letting her mind wander a bit until she found Red, watering his flowers as usual.

"Red, can you help me find Hugh? I can't find him anywhere, and I'm going to be serious trouble if I have to tell Lightning and Sally I lost their kid." She felt the beginnings of panic at the thought of having to give bad news to the young parents. Panicking was something she did _not _want to do.

Red looked up at her and nodded, always eager to help out where he could.

"Can you check around the town again, while I look further out?"

He nodded a second time, leaving his flowers where they were and heading onto the main road. Skye watched him for a moment and set off towards the Butte. There were plenty of places for a young car to hide down there … and plenty of cacti too. She hoped he hadn't got stuck in a cactus patch.

She navigated the paths carefully, one eye always looking out for a small, purple car.

"Hugh!" She called, giving up on the game. "It's over now, Hugh. You can stop hiding."

There was no movement or sound from around her, except for the scurrying sound of a small animal she'd disturbed.

"Please, Hugh. Your mum's going to be so worried!" She prayed she could find him before Lightning and her father got back from the race.

She rolled down the slope onto the track. "Hugh, the game's over. I give up!"  
Still nothing.

"Hugh!" She was really getting desperate now.

She remembered there was a cave near the track. Perhaps that was where she would find the little guy. She drove around the top end of the track and down to the cave entrance. At a glance she decided it was empty. She turned and drove back onto the track, wondering how well Red was doing with the search. She sank onto the dirt with a sigh. There were so many places still to search. She got back to her tyres with a grunt, not hearing the small vehicle creeping up on her from behind. She shook herself lightly to get rid of the dust that was settling on her, thinking perhaps she should try back at the Racing Headquarters in case the little car had hidden at home somewhere. The vehicle behind her honked indignantly. She jumped and turned quickly, finding a dusty, purple sports car behind her.

"Hugh!" She exclaimed, relieved to have finally found him. "What did I tell you about not going outside the town?" She scolded him gently.

He turned his bright blue eyes on her, looking cutely sheepish. She shook her head and grinned in an exasperated way.

"Come on, trouble, your mum's probably worried sick." She began to lead him back to the town, but Hugh had other ideas.

He shot off ahead in a cloud of dust. Not wanting to lose him again, Skye hurried after him.

"Hugh, wait!" She knew she was pushing it a bit. Doc had warned her a few days ago, when she'd first felt a bit unwell to limit how much activity she did, so as to reduce the strain on her lungs. "Hugh!" She called again, forced to slow down while she caught her breath, except she couldn't.

Her tires shook and gave way beneath her, leaving her panting on the ground. "Hugh." She whispered. "Please, Hugh, don't get lost."

The little car realised something was wrong when he turned around. Skye had certainly been following him a moment ago. He glanced towards the town, just visible in the distance, and back towards the track. He made up his mind and went back to look for the Daewoo.

* * *

It was late when Lightning, Doc and the rest of the Radiator Springs team returned from the race. Lightning went straight to Sally, anxiously waiting for them at the café. She leaned against him, sobbing softly. Lightning bit back his own tears. The long journey home had given him time to dwell on the situation.

"We'll find them, Sal." He said softly as their friends gathered around them.

A few minutes later, Lightning was on his way out to the Butte. They had split up to search the whole town and the immediate area. Mater and Sheriff, he knew, were going to search the tractor fields, the impound lot and Mater's yard. He heard the sound of an engine on the wind, but in the darkness he couldn't see anything, even with the powerful torch he was borrowing off Doc.

"Hello?" He called.

There was a quiet honk of a horn and the engine sounds came closer. Lightning shone the torch in the direction the sounds came from, waiting, watching in silence. A small shape glinted in the light, growing larger with each second. As it drew closer, Lightning recognised the shape as a car, and a very familiar one at that.  
"Oh, Hugh, where on earth have you been? You've had us all so worried."

The little car looked at his father with desperate eyes. He turned and drove off a short way, returning a moment later just to do the same thing.

"What is it, Hugh?" Lightning asked, realising his son wanted him to go with him.

Hugh honked again and sped up. Lightning quickly followed, easily keeping pace with the young car. They drove side by side for perhaps five minutes before the torch picked out a second vehicle. Hugh sped up some more, making a beeline for the car. Lightning kept at his steady pace, reaching the Daewoo moments after Hugh had.

"Skye?"

Scared, hazel eyes turned to him. He ran the torch beam across her body, checking for any injuries and quickly realising she was struggling to breathe.

"What's wrong, Skye?" He asked quietly.

"Daddy." Was the only thing she seemed able to say.

Hugh leaned against her tyre as a flicker of pain passed across her face. Lightning reached for his cell phone and quickly dialled Doc's number.

"What's up, kid?" Doc answered after just two rings.

"I'm with Hugh and Skye near the Butte."

"What's the problem?" Doc heard the worry in Lightning's voice.

"Something's really wrong with Skye. She's asking for you."

"I'm on my way, kid. Stay with her." Doc ended the call and turned to Sally, who was sitting beside him. "Lightning's found them near Willy's Butte."

"Oh thank God. How are they?"

"He didn't say anything about Hugh." Doc turned and began to head back towards the town.

"Doc?"

Doc closed his eyes for a moment. Tears shone in them when he looked at Sally. "Skye needs me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** If anyone's wondering about Skye, it's relating to something that happened in Per Chance, specifically from chapter 5 onwards of that story.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. You guys and girls are awesome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Sincere apologies for the very long delay in updating! I have been trying to get the final chapter written, but as yet I have struggled a great deal to finish it. When I eventually get it finished, there will be fifteen chapters.

_Disclaimer: See chapter 10_

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 13**

Lightning kept the torch trained on Skye the whole time they waited, praying the batteries wouldn't run out before help arrived. The wait felt like it was going on forever. Lightning sat close to Skye as the minutes passed, one of his tyres resting against hers. Though she wasn't able to say much, he knew she was grateful.

The torchlight was beginning to flicker by the time lights appeared on the horizon. Lightning only expected one vehicle to join them, but there were four pairs of lights. He had never been more relieved to see his friends.

Sally was the first to reach them, shortly followed by Doc, Jason and Mater. The two doctors went straight to Skye's side as Lightning crossed the short distance between him and Sally.

"Are you OK, Stickers?" Sally asked straight away.

"I'm fine. Hugh's OK, too … I'm not so sure about Skye though." He turned back to look at the silver car.

"It's alright, Skye." Doc spoke softly, moving so she could lean on him. "Daddy's here, daddy's got you."

Her breathing was beginning to ease now her father was there, relieved after being terrified all afternoon.

"We'll get you better, sweetheart."

"I know, dad." She whispered.

"When was the last time this happened?" Jason watched the father and daughter closely.

"Not for a long time. Years." Doc replied, frowning slightly as he thought about it. "I think it was just after she came here."

Jason nodded, remembering the events clearly.

"It's happened since." Skye added. "A couple of years ago – I had a bad cold. My doctor then gave me an inhaler … in case it happened again."

"Have you got it with you?" Jason asked.

A weak shake of her hood gave him the answer.

* * *

Lightning hovered in the doorway to his son's room. It was mere minutes since they'd returned from near Willy's Butte, fifteen minutes at most. Jason, Doc and Mater had taken Skye straight to the surgery, Sally to Flo's to let everyone know they could stop searching, and he had taken little Hugh home.

Hugh had been dragging his tyres all the way home, clearly worn out after such a long day. Encouragement from his parents didn't seem to do much, but at least they made it back before he fell asleep.

"Stickers?" Sally's soft voice drifted along the corridor to him.

He backed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. It had been a long evening, and they were all weary.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping. We both know he's going to be a bundle of energy by the time he gets up."

Sally laughed. "You know him better than I thought you did."

Lightning glanced towards the surgery, the lights just visible behind the café. "Did you tell them?"

"Just that Hugh and Skye have been found. I couldn't bring myself to worry them again tonight."

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Lightning asked quietly as they headed for their own room.

"With Doc and Jason there, I'm tempted to say she'll be fine, but … it could go either way. It was touch and go last time she got this sick. We'll just have to wait."

* * *

Lightning was one of the first to reach the café the following morning, despite getting to bed late and sleeping badly. He was so early that Flo hadn't even opened yet. She appeared around an hour after him and set about opening the café for the day.

"What'll it be, honey?" She asked once everything was in order.

"Nothing for now. I just … I'm waiting for news on Skye. She looked really bad last night."

"I didn't think Sally told us everything." Flo said quietly.

Sheriff arrived a few minutes later, sitting a little way from Lightning and ordering his usual breakfast, apparently unaware of the racer. Flo went to serve him and returned to the building to organise her oil cans.

Over the following few hours more vehicles showed up at the café. Sally and Hugh were the last to turn up. Sally parked beside Lightning, but Hugh immediately shot off to the other side of the café where Mater sat. The tow truck greeted him cheerily, though perhaps not as cheerfully as he normally would.

"Have you seen Doc or Jason yet?" Sally asked Lightning quietly as Flo came to take her order.

Lightning shook his head. "Neither." He sighed softly, his gaze on the surgery.

Flo didn't say anything as she went to fill Sally's order. Lightning lowered his eyes to the concrete beneath his tyres at the same moment that Hugh returned. He cuddle up to his father's wheel, looking up at him with big, round eyes.

"Cut it out, Hugh." Lightning muttered, not in the mood for his son's antics this morning.

Hugh stayed where he was, but looked a little upset now. Sally took pity on him.

"You come and sit by your mother, honey. Your daddy's not in the mood to play today."

The little sports car glance at Lightning once more and scuttled across the gap between his parents to sit against Sally's wheel, whimpering quietly as the gloomy atmosphere finally got to him. It seemed Lightning's mood was spreading. Sheriff certainly looked worried about something, and Mater had lost his goofy grin that was an almost permanent fixture.

It was in that moment that Doc appeared. It was clear to see he hadn't slept all night, but at the same time he looked relieved and worried. Hugh spotting him pulling up at the side and drove over to him.

"Hello, little one." Doc said.

All eyes turned to the doctor. The only time he was last to get to the café was when he had a patient to care for. A voice broke the stiff silence.

"How's Skye?" Lightning asked.

"She'll be fine provided she rests for a while." Doc replied. "She told me what happened yesterday, when she and Hugh went missing. They were playing hide and seek."

"What was wrong with Skye?" Flo asked curiously.

Doc looked around the café, seeing how worried all his friends were. "It was her lungs again, but she'll be fine. No lasting damage."

Murmurs of relief passed around the café, all of them remembering the last time it had happened, and just how bad things had got that time. Doc quickly got three cans of oil from Flo and took them back to the surgery with him. Sheriff followed a moment later, wanting to see for himself how Skye was faring, the memory of the last time the young Daewoo was sick at the front of his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Virtual cookies to anyone that notices the reference to another Pixar film.

Many thanks to all reviewers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Well I've managed to update quicker. There is another chapter after this one, though I haven't managed to complete since I started it last year some time. I have to be in exactly the right mood to work on it, and right now that mood is proving elusive. I'll add that final chapter as soon as I can. In the mean time, here's the penultimate chapter for you.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 10.

* * *

**Holding On**

**Chapter 14**

Cheers rang around the stadium as the red racer took the lead from the green car with a grin plastered on his face. Passing Chick had never felt so easy to Lightning. Scratch that, _racing _had never seemed so easy before. It felt like it had become a million times easier over the last month or so – Doc was back with the team full-time, Jason was staying on in Radiator Springs for a while, partly to keep an eye on things while the team was at the races, and to make sure Skye had no more problems with her lungs.

Sally and Lightning had been busy planning for their wedding over the last two or so months, though there was a further month until the actual day. Lightning's parents were flying over from England in a few days and planned to stay in the town for some time, while The King and his wife had taken over one of the old shops in town, giving them both somewhere to stay, and something to do after so long in the racing circuit.

Lightning pulled his mind back to the race as he turned into the first corner of the final lap and Chick grew level with his back bumper.

"On your right, kid." Doc warned him over the team radio.

Lightning checked his mirrors and sped up on the exit from the corner, Chick responding quickly behind him. The #86 car was still going to get the Piston Cup as Lightning was too far behind in points with no time to catch up, but Lightning still wanted to remind the older racer that he was there. There was always next season for a third attempt at the cup.

Something nudged Lightning's bumper. He braked without warning and quickly sped up again. Behind him, Chick didn't expect such a move – forced to run wide to avoid the red car, Chick fell a few lengths behind.

"You're doing great, kid."

"Thanks, Doc." Lightning replied, checking Chick's position in his mirrors again.

He shot across the finish line in first place, Chick moments later in second. He'd tried hard in the second half of the season, but it wasn't soon enough. He'd just scraped second place in the championship, leaving Chick with a clear lead.

"We'll try again next season." Doc said when Lightning returned to the pits.

The younger racer glanced at The King and nodded. "Yeah, next season."

After spending a considerable amount of time thinking about it, Lightning had decided to continue racing. Hugh and Sally were in good tyres should anything happen to him; the whole town would support them and make sure they had everything they needed.

With Jason's presence in the town, Sally and Hugh had been able to join the team at the final race, and that was where Lightning's attention was directed.

"Well done, Stickers." Sally beamed at him and kissed him on the lips, neither bothered about the sudden burst of flashes all around them.

Hugh drove up to his father and leaned against his warm tyre. "Good, Daddy."

Lightning grinned. His son's speech was still choppy where he couldn't quite make a full sentence, but it was getting better all the time.

"Thanks, kiddo." Lightning wrapped a tyre around Hugh's small body and turned to Doc. He didn't miss the wistful look Doc cast at the racetrack, though it lasted mere seconds.

"My time for racing is up, kid. It's your turn now." Doc said when he saw Lightning watching him.

* * *

The post-race party went on for a long time that night. The party was as much for the team as for the car at the centre of it. They all agreed Lighting had done well to pull back in the season after such a tough start.

Hugh's eyes soon began to droop. Lightning nudged him gently. A pair of tired, blue eyes looked up at him.

"Sleepy, kiddo?"

Hugh nodded and yawned. Lightning caught Sally's gaze for a moment.

"I'm just going to take Hugh home to bed. I won't be long."

She nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think I can manage." Lightning replied, suppressing his own yawn.

Sally grinned. "Maybe you should take yourself home to bed too. I don't think anyone will mind."

Lightning rolled his eyes playfully and guided their exhausted son to the Racing Headquarters.

He never returned to the party. He waited for Hugh to fall asleep, which took very little time, and found his own eyes drooping as he tried not to go to sleep in the doorway. He turned and drove the short distance to his and Sally's room, falling asleep just as quickly as his son.

That was where Sally found him a few minutes later when she went to see where he'd gone. She smiled, kissed him lightly, and returned to the party.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As I said at the start, there is another chapter to come, and I'll add it as soon as I can.

Having (finally) seen Cars 2, I think there may be another story coming from me before long. I won't say any more here, as I don't know who might not yet have seen the film (I totally recommend it if you haven't), just keep an eye out for it.


End file.
